1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging instruction terminal, an imaging system, an imaging instruction method, and a program device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-054344, filed Mar. 15, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, technology for instructing a camera main body to perform imaging from a remote place using a remote controller is known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-174576 relates to a camera having a camera main body from which the remote controller having an electronic viewfinder function is detachable. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-174576, a camera by which a photographer can perform self shooting while checking the composition in an image displayed on the detached remote controller is disclosed.